One Piece: Una historia alterna
by lasayo
Summary: Los mugiwaras llegan a una isla apacible y tranquila, pero debido al despistado capitán, ya no será tan tranquila. Es un trabajo que hice para clase, pero la historia esta bien, aunque hay una descripción al principio.


One Piece: Una historia alterna.

Por: Laura Sánchez Aguayo.

Estamos en el mundo de One Piece, un mundo con 5 océanos: North Blue, South Blue, East Blue, West Blue y Grand Line. Estos 5 océanos están separados por una gran línea de tierra roja que recorre de norte a sur, con forma de meridiano. Recorriendo en forma de ecuador está el Grand Line, delimitado por los llamados Calm Belt, unas franjas de océano en las que no se mueve una pizca de aire.

Ahora mismo estamos en la Gran Era Pirata, en la que todos los piratas ansían encontrar el One Piece, un tesoro dejado por el anterior Rey de los Piratas, y convertirse en el Rey de los Piratas.

Cabe decir que en este mundo existen las llamadas Frutas del Diablo, las cuales te dan cualidades o poderes especiales a quien las coma.

Nuestros protagonistas se encuentran en la Grand Line, en pos de los sueños de todos los tripulantes de este pequeño barco, llamado Going Merry.

Quién capitanea el barco es un chico joven, de 17 años, pelo moreno, con una cicatriz bajo su ojo izquierdo, chaleco rojo, pantalones piratas tejanos y su inseparable sombrero de paja: Monkey D. Luffy. Comió la Fruta del Diablo Gomu Gomu no mi, la cual lo transformó en un hombre de goma. Su carácter es infantil, inocente y despreocupado, pero muy serio en las peleas. Tiene un estómago sin fondo.

El segundo de abordo es un espadachín de tres espadas, joven, 19 años, pelo verde, una cicatriz en diagonal en su pecho, camista blanca, pantalones verdes oscuros y botas y pañuelo (el cual lleva atado en su brazo izquierdo) del mismo color: Roronoa Zoro. Su carácter es gruñón, reservado y mantiene un odio sempiterno al cocinero de abordo.

La navegante del barco es una joven de 18 años, pelirroja, de buen ver: Nami. Es una chica gritona, avariciosa, pero muy leal en cuanto a la amistad. Tiene una cualidad innata para predecir el clima.

El francotirador del barco es un joven de 17 años, pelo negro rizado y una larga nariz: Usopp. Es un chico muy cobarde, pero puede sacar valor para protejer a sus amigos. También suele mentir a menudo, aunque solo lo hace para que los demas se sientan bien.

El cocinero de abordo es un apuesto joven de 19 años, pelo rubio, su ojo izquierdo siempre tapado por su flequillo, trajeado y un eterno cigarrillo colgando graciosamente de sus labios: Sanji. Es un mujeriego, siempre atiende mejor a las mujeres del barco que a los demás, y no puede soportar el golpear a una mujer. Lucha únicamente con patadas, debido a que su filosofia dice que las manos es lo mas importante de un cocinero. Mantiene rivalidad con Zoro.

El médico del barco es un pequeño reno-humano, debido a que comió la Hito Hito no mi y le dió cualidades humanas, tiene una nariz azul y un gracioso sombrero de copa rosa con una cruz blanca al centro: Tony Tony Chopper. Es cobarde y llorón, aunque, al igual que Usopp, saca valor para protejer a sus amigos.

La arqueóloga del barco es una bella mujer de 28 años, pelinegra y preciosos ojos azules como zafiros: Nico Robin. Es una mujer misteriosa, un rostro indescifrable aunque por dentro esté sufriendo, y con un humor un tanto macabro. Comió la Hana Hana no mi, la cual le permité crear partes de su cuerpo donde ella desee.

Echas ya las presentaciones, vamos a la historia:

Era un día tranquilo y apacible en la Grand Line, por la cual navegaba un barco con cabeza de cordero, el Going Merry. En el Merry el clima no era tan apacible, debido a que era la hora de la comida y estaban todos en la cocina. Como siempre, Zoro y Sanji estaban manteniendo una rencilla por sus absurdos motivos de siempre, Nami estaba a punto de estallar debido a los dos jóvenes anteriores. Luffy robaba la comida de los demás, Chopper estaba ensimismado escuchando la historia de Usopp y Robin estaba sentada en un rincón, leyendo, y con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

Después de que Nami calmará al espadachin y al cocinero, anunció:

-Estamos a punto de llegar a una isla llamada Denim island- hizo una pausa, para comprobar que sus compañeros le escuchaban-. Es una isla habitada, aunque sin cuartel de la marina, asi que podremos reabastecernos e ir de compras.-

-¡Bien! ¡Más carne para mi! ¡Y también muchas aventuras!- dijo el jovial pelinegro con sombrero de paja.

-Luffy, no quiero que nos metas en lios, asi que quiero que vengas conmigo a donde vayamos- dijo la pelirroja, estirándole una de las mejillas.

-Vale...

Después de atracar en el puerto, bajaron a tierra y la navegante hizo 4 grupos:

-De acuerdo, Sanji, tu irás solo a comprar provisones. Zoro y Robin iran a donde ellos quieran y Chopper y Usopp, a la biblioteca y a por pólvora. Luffy y yo recorreremos la isla para que yo pueda hacer el mapa. Cada uno llevais una bengala de emergencia, por si pasase algo. Bueno, nada más que decir. ¡Ah, Si! A las 20h todo el mundo en el barco.-

Sanji se fue por su parte quejándose de que no podria proteger a "sus" damas si les pasase algo, Zoro se fue un tanto molesto por su compañia, y Chopper y Usopp salieron pitando a hacer sus cosas. Por otra parte, Luffy se quejaba de que recorrer la isla era aburrido, hasta que llegaron a una cueva, en la cual Luffy no tardó ni dos segundos en entrar.

-¡Luffy!- gritó Nami al ver como su capitán salia escopeteado de su lado. Pero era demasiado tarde. No le quedó más remedio que entrar junto con él. Al entrar vió un bellisimo santuario, con columnas blancas de marfil y un altar dando culto a algún Dios. Luffy estaba por alli chafardeando todo lo que podia hasta que encontró un precioso jade en el altar. Justo cuando cogía el jade, hubo un extraño sonido y empezó a sonar una voz que venia de ninguna parte.

-Os habeis atrevido a profanar el santuario del Dios Admir, con lo cual recibiréis un duro castigo- dijo la voz.

-¿Castigo?-dijo el capitán.

-¡Mira en que lio nos has metido, Luffy! Ahora tendremos que llamar al resto para que nos...¡AAHH!- gritó la navegante al ver a una especie de monstruo de roca que daba puñetazos a diestro y siniestro. Luffy se giró y vió al monstruo al cual derrotó mandándolo a volar con un Gomu Gomu no Bazooka (Ataque que consiste en estirar los brazos hacia atras para luego lanzarlos hacia adelante con muchisima velocidad), pero detrás de este aparecieron más y más grandes, a lo cual Luffy le dijo a Nami:

-Nami, sal fuera y lanza una bengala para avisar a los demás, yo mientras podré entretenerlos.-

-De acuerdo.- dijo ella mientras salía hacia el exterior de la cueva, aunque en su camino se topó con un monstruo de roca, le fue fácil derrotarlo con un golpe de su vara. Una vez llegó fuera, lanzó la bengala y cada uno de los tripulantes sabia lo que eso significaba, asi que fueron corriendo en esa dirección. Al llegar allí se encontraron a una acalorada Nami peleando con monstruos de roca que no la dejaban ni siquiera descansar un segundo. Pero Sanji le ayudó y con unos cuantos combos de patadas pudo deshacerse de unos cuantos.

-Gracias, Sanji, pero Zoro y tu deberiais entrar, ya que Luffy está dentro peleando contra unos más poderosos que estos. Robin, Chopper y Usopp, me ayudarán.- dijo Nami mientras se acomodaba un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

-¡De acuerdo, Nami!- gritaron ambos corriendo hacia la cueva. Cuando entraron se encontraron a Luffy con multiples arañazos y cortes, debido a que habia unos monstruos que usaban una espada de piedra.

-Je, esos serán los mios.- dijo Zoro mientras desenvainaba sus espadas y se colocaba el pañuelo. El resto de monstruos luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo, asi que para Luffy ni Sanji habia ningún problema. Los tres jóvenes lanzaban ataques a diestro y siniestro, pero decidieron que era hora de ponerle un fin a esto, asi que cada uno prepararó una de sus mejores técnicas.

-Santoryuu (Estilo de tres espadas)...- Zoro preparaba su ataque.

-Diable jamble (Técnica que consiste en dar giros sobre su pierna derecha hasta dejarla en incandescencia)-Sanji preparaba su ataque.

-Gomu Gomu no...- Luffy preparaba su ataque.

-**¡Tatsumaki!/¡Flame shot!/¡Bazooka!**- (Tatsumaki significa tornado) Pronunciaron el nombre de su ataque Zoro, Sanji y Luffy, respectivamente. Después de acabar con todos, salieron al exterior, donde se encontraron a sus compañeros tranquilos y curándose las heridas.

Después de una jornada de curas por parte de Chopper, todos volvieron al barco, dónde Nami le pegó la bronca a Luffy por siempre meterles en lios. Cuando llegó la hora de la cena, todo el mundo estaba "tranquilamente" cenando en la cual ocurrian las cosas diarias que pasan en este barco. Pero Robin puso un poco de orden al decir unas palabras:

-He estado investigando y he averiguado que no existe ningún Dios Admir en la cultura de la Isla Denim y que esa cueva era un método que, los piratas, al elevar la joya para llevarsla, la cual es falsa, salieran esos seres de roca con los que hemos luchado y poder espantarlos.- dijo mientras no levantaba la vista de su libro.

Aunque todo el mundo en un principio se quedó mudo procesando las palabras de Robin, al instante volvieron a sus "quehaceres" diarios y navegando sin más preocupaciones por la inmensa Grand Line, en pos de sus sueños.

FIN


End file.
